The subject matter disclosed herein relates to gasification systems, and more specifically, to systems and methods to decrease emissions of the gasification systems.
Gasification systems generate synthesis gas (syngas) that can be used for a variety of purposes, such as power production or chemical synthesis. For example, integrated gasification combined cycle (IGCC) power plants may generate electricity from various carbonaceous feed stocks, such as coal or natural gas. The generation of syngas often produces additional byproducts, such as carbon dioxide (CO2), chlorides, and sulfides. Thus, it may be desirable to treat the syngas by removing a portion of these byproducts. Gasification systems may employ a variety of treatment processes, such as scrubbers and sequestration processes, to reduce the amount of byproducts and subsequent emissions from the gasification systems. Unfortunately, these treatment processes may not be fully operational during start-up of the gasification systems, which reduces the efficiency of the gasification systems and increases emissions.